Smoke And Mirrors
Smoke And Mirrors Limited Time Mission Event available from May 17, 2011 to May 24, 2011. There are a total of 8 missions in this event. Superstition is the tool of a man with no real strength. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Interference "There you are, boss. We are just about ready to go into a rival's territory and clean out their supplies." - Henry Lam "Gotta love stocking up on the enemy's dollar! That was some very smooth operating, boss. Whoa! What is that?" - Henry Lam #Fight 22 opponents in Brazil. #Clear 2 robbing boards. (in Brazil) #Build 2 Vehicles. }} }} Might and Magic "It looks like we interrupted some sort of weird voodoo cult ritual. And man, are they angry!" - Henry Lam "Did you hear them hexing us as we left? They creeped me out! Glad we're rid of them." - Henry Lam #Get support from your maifa {6x). (Gift Requests) #Take out 12 Angry Cult Members. (Requires 8 ) #Job: Burn Down A Jungle Hideout (15x). (Belem) }} }} Hexed? "Hey boss, ready to go? This smuggling op is about as standard as they come." - Henry Lam "What happened? It seemed like everything that could go wrong just did! You don't think we're really cursed, do you?" - Henry Lam #Job: Smuggle a Shipment Through Aeroporto de Belem (20x). (Belem) #Win 15 fights in Brazil. #Loot 15 Luggage Bags from fights. }} Deconstruction "Don't mind Henry, boss. There's no way these cultists could curse us. Let's find out what really happened." - Michelle Paulis "Boss, these documents show how the cult hired saboteurs to ruin the job. There's no voodoo here, just money." - Michelle Paulis #Get 8 crew members in Brazil. #Loot 12 Documents from job. (Rio de Janeiro: Centro Ask an Informant About Local Crime Activity) Get Even "It's time to get even, boss. First, let's destabilize the cult by blackmailing some of their key members." - Michelle Paulis "Great work, boss. They're in chaos now." - Michelle Paulis #Buy 1 item. (Black Market) #Rob 20 times in Brazil. #Loot 10 Manila Envelopes from robbing. #Job: Blackmail a Cathedral Representative (25x). (Rio de Janeiro: Centro) }} }} Public Flogging "Now we should go public with our findings and make sure no one wants to support them." - Michelle Paulis "If there's no audience, then there's no humiliation." - Michelle Paulis #Get support from your mafia (8x). (Gift Requests) #Ice 3 opponents in Brazil. Hedge Funds "Hey boss, our boys have found out that the cult has several cover operations for all their financial needs. If we take these out, they'll be totally out of funding" - Michelle Paulis "Excellent. They won't be hiring any more saboteurs anytime soon." - Michelle Paulis #Rob 16 Headquarters in Brazil. #Loot 12 Bundles of Dynamite from robbing. #Job: Demolish A Rooftop Helipad (15x). (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) Shrunken Head Collection "This is it boss. The cult is completely crippled. Time to go after the leaders' heads." - Michelle Paulis "Gotta hand it to you, boss. Your form of vengeance is very thorough." - Michelle Paulis #Build 2 Weapons. #Take out 10 Cult Leaders. (Requires 10 ) #Job: Sink a Cargo Ship in Port (18x). (Recife) #Declare a War 1 time. }} Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Smoke And Mirrors Category:Limited Time Missions